Arthur's new Sister
by Winter Prairie
Summary: "D.W. Arthur please come done stairs and in to the family room please!" said Arthur's mom and she picked up Kate and sat done on the couch the children came done stairs and sat on the couch "Are we in trouble I promise that what ever happened Arthur did it!" she said on her knee's and looked in to her fathers eyes (This STORY is a bout a new comer in the reed family!) Kate n Pal
1. Chapter 1 What's happening

_"Oh hi I'm Amy __Lucille I'm on a plane with the reed FAMILY right now but you don't know me yet so were going to start the show see you in a bit!"_

**Chapter 1- What's Happening**

"D.W. Arthur please come done stairs and in to the family room please!" said Arthur's mom and she picked up Kate and sat done on the couch the children came done stairs and sat on the couch

"Are we in trouble I promise that what ever happened Arthur did it..." she said on her knee's and looked in to her fathers eyes

"Well no know one is in trouble." said their father

"Well ok what is it then?" asked D.W sitting back on the couch and waited for their response

"We decided some thing that concerns both of you... WE decided to foster a child from thee orphanage..." said their mother and waited to see the kids say...

"What..." they both said standing up and looking at their parents

"Where is she going to sleep of course not my room Kate is already enough and a boy can't sleep in my room..." hollered D.W. and tugged on her dad's pants and all Kate did was clap her hand's in agreement

"D.W calm done let mom and dad finish." said Arthur tired of hearing D.W. and then D.W. got up and sat quietly

"Thank You Arthur. Now D.W. we don't know what's going on yet we have to wait a while to see but for now no one is going in your room now. Arthur you have't said any thing what do you think about this?" asked his mom quietly and put Kate on the floor waiting for Arthurs's response

"I think it would be fun but it would be nice if it was a boy but it would be ok if it was a Girl but where would who ever for instance if it was a girl where would she sleep and if it was a boy?" he asked looking at his parent's

"Well.. like I said we don't know yet hold that question though that's a good question though!" said his mom

"Ok... I guess that can hold...well can I go now Buster is waiting for me at the sugar bowl?"

"Go ahead." his dad said picking up Kate to take her nap

"Mommy do I have to have a new brother or sister..." she said in a whinny voice

"D.W. that is not very kind most children don't have home's like this and we want to help children would it be nice to play with some one that could be your age we don't know if it's going to be your age but would it?" she said standing up and reaching for D.W.'s hand to get her ready for her nap too...Arthur over heard as he put his shoe's on then walked at with a thought

"I think it would be nice some one to play trick's on Arthur!" D.W. said quietly so her mom would not hear

**At the ****Sugar Bowl...**

"Hey Arthur over here I been waiting for you what took you so long?" Buster said why sipping his milk shake

"We had a family meeting and D.W. is what took so long..." he said sitting done looking to see other parent's with kid's and their nice thing's

"Well..."

"Well... what?"

"What was the family meeting about?" Buster said looking at Arthur's eye's deeply waiting to know

"Buster have you noticed that every one hear is wearing nice thing's and other people that are't hear have nothing we would not even notice it..."

"Arthur are you feeling all right?" Buster interrupted

"Ya I'm fine... hey can we do this another time I got to go do some thing?" he asked standing up knowing Buster's answer

"Sur.. can I have your milk shake I ordered for you?" Buster said taking the last sip of his

"Sure see ya!" Arthur put money on the table and ran all the way home to talk to his parent's

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Help Is a YES!

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 2- Help is a YES!**

Arthur reached home and yelled not to loud cause he new his sister's were taking their nap...

"MOM DAD MOM..." he yelled going to kitchen to see them with paper's

"What is it Arthur any thing wrong?" his dad asked looking up from the papers

"I want to ask you guy's some thing!" he said with out breath

"Well go ahead!" his mom said pointing to a seat so they could talk sitting done he did so and said...

"I want to help... I over heard what you said to D.W. that kids need a home they should not have to be with out great parents and sibling's and I want to help and do every thing..."

"Even if it's a girl?" his mom sad interrupting

"Yes... even if it's a girl D.W. can be a pain and I have Kate but I think it would be ok it should not make my thought's change if it's a girl..." he said smiling and proud of him self for this

"Well good for you Arthur. We got a notice in the mail today about the child were getting and it's a girl!" his dad said handing him a picture of the girl

"Wow she look's like us and she has the same hair color and skin like us she look's like Grandma Thora as a kid with the long hair..." he said amazed

"She sure dose.." said his mom smiling and amazed also how MUCH Arthur is growing up

"What's her name and age?" he asked looking up from the picture

"Her name is ... Amy Lucille Jone's is that pretty David?" his mother asked his father

"Yes it is but a bit fancy but pretty." he said getting up saying he has work to do in bakery

"Her age mom?" Arthur asked

"Well it say's hear she's 7 a year younger then you want that be fun it also say's she's smart and can play the piano very well she love's to draw and love's bionic bunny... is that not amazing or what!" she said looking at her son

"This is the best sister were getting... I mean almost sister go on..." he said waiting to see what else

"She like's to read a lot she's a head in school she love's to play house and that's it I guess we know what to buy for her but where to put her..." they thought a while in till Arthur came up with a neat idea

"Why not in the attic it's like a room we can have a garage sell to get rid of stuff to make money for the stuff we need!" looked at Arthur and stood up and said...

"Well we have work to do go get your father I will get some box's and D.W. can make sign's for the garage sell if you help her Arthur?"

"Ok I won't be fun but ok!" he said going to get his dad then getting markers and a poster and started to work on the sign when he finished about 10 posters and left it there for D.W. to do the fancy work and went to help his mom and dad... it took them 3 hr. to see what was going and keeping they had a lot of going and then Arthur's mom said...

"Thats all for today I have to get started on supper Arthur go take theses done to the garage and then Arthur get the little one's up please and I mean up and ready by supper and change Kate's dipper ok and then help D.W. finish the poster's and watch Kate can you do that?" she said wiping he head that was hot

"Sure it will be fun!" he hoped picking up a box

Arthur finished then went to get his sister's and Arthur told D.W. every thing she was excited to get to help and have some one almost her age but older. He did as he was told then went done stairs and put Kate on the the floor to play with pal! As he helped D.W. make posters he was thinking how much fun it was going to be he never really like's spending time with D.W. but it was for a good cause.

"Pal it's going to be fun having another sister but I wish I was older so that I could help." Kate said smiling but then it faded

"I know but I don't get to help either which is ok but it will be fun when she get's here!" he said trying to cheer her up

"It's ok come on let's go see what their doing maybe we can help." Kate crawled and and saw there was paint near D.W. and she said to PAL

"I know all put my hand's in the paint and put them on the that white thing..." she crawled to the paint and then put her hand's in the bottle and crawled a bit more to the poster and was touching the poster of wet paint and Arthur and D.W. were turned a round then they turned back around to see Kate had made hand print's on the poster and floor and had paint on her that made a master piece

"Oh Kate what a good girl but you messed up the painting of unicorns." Arthur was amazed D.W. did not scream they called their parent's in to see it but they were't happy for the paint on the carpet but they were happy they got it out in time but they did not finish the poster's but they finished them after dinner they were all resting and watching T.V. when a phone call came

"Hello?" answer their mom and it took over 10 mins till she was off

"Who was it dear?" their dad asked getting up saying it's time for bed they have to get up early to hang posters cause the garage sell was tomorrow after noon

"It was the orphanage they said they said they know it's short time to get ready but they have new kids their hoping she can come next friday we wold pick her up at the air port around 5 ish I said yes cause they had to know. Foster care is a lot of work though to get ready in this time!" they all went to bed with a smile on their faces

**(Please read the top section to know what to do!)**


	3. Chapter 3 The BIG garage SUCCESS

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 3- The BIG Garage ****SUCCESS**

"Arthur get up mom said we have to hurry up and eat breakfast and hurry up and hang the poster's and then come back to have the garage sell around..."

"D.W. I know that's why I got up early and got dresses then went back to bed and it's 12 to 4 I know now come on..." he said dragging D.W. to breakfast they ate really fast then went to hang the posters and then came back to see that there were people already there and it was 11:15

"Mom where are you?" said D.W.

"Over here D.W. did you guys finish hanging the posters." they all laughed cause of corse they did how would people know then

"Ya heheh why so early mom it's only 11:15?" Arthur asked looking at all the people

"Well people drove around then they asked if they could look around they don't live in town and so your dad said sure and then people saw then started to come heheheh!" she said looking for Kate cause she was in the grass then she spotted her with a run away with a toy that was to be in the garage sell

"D.W. go get that toy from Kate and put it back in the toy air ya then play with Kate please." D.W. was not trilled but she did as she was told and then Kate started to cry as soon as took the toy a way it was her doll that she had given away Kate always liked the doll it was made of cloth it had several dresses but D.W. had a doll that could fit the dresses so she kept them and the other things she gave the doll back to Kate and said she could have it surely it want matter for one toy

Ever thing was gone by 4:37 and people were leaving they were surprised that every thing was gone.

They cleaned up then went inside to count the money.

"200... 225.. 234... 250 ... and then 3 20's 300 and then 4 more 1's 304... Arthur what do you have in change?" Asked mom

"Um... 16 dollars." said Arthur sitting up and going to give the change to his mom

"OK we have 320." said mom

"Mommy do we have enough to go out to eat for a big meal for doing well?" asked D.W. tiredly

"Yes I think we can spare some money to go to the chinese place how about that and if you guys want you can bring 1 friend each." she said then they said (YES) together and then she said...

"I really am proud of you guy's you worked hard and I have not heard any fighting so beside's going out to eat you can bye one toy or some thing you want that's under 15 dollars ok?" she said putting the money in her purse

"Thank's mom and when can we going shopping for Amy's things along with are stuff?" Arthur asked why picking up Pal to pet him

She paused for a moment to think when?

D.W. went to get her shoe's on and get Kate's shoes on for her mom then came back with Kate in her stroller and said..

"Kate and I are ready to go mom."

"Thank You D.W. and Arthur we have to clean the Attic tomorrow and then we can going shopping tomorrow after noon and the store for the furniture should come MonDay." Arthur thought and then said "Ok all call Buster."he said then turned to D.W.

"I''ll call Emily." and they called and were on their way to get them and then they were off to the restaurant

**(Please read the above words to know what to do)**


	4. Chapter 4 SHOPPING DAY! AND WORRIED

**(This**** is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 4- ****SHOPPING DAY! AND WORRIED WORTS :o**

"It's cleaning day kids ." hollered mom from the bottom of the stair's **  
**

"OK mom coming!" they said and ran done the stair to the cereal box and D.W. touched it first

"HA I got it first ooooo I got the prize to is this the prize you been wanting?" she asked looking at him

"YA but you won fair in square." he said kinda sad it was a bionic bunny ticket to get what ever toy you wanted at the store

"You can have it I don't like bionic bunny but next time we are getting MARY MOO COW cereal deal?"

"OK." D.W. handed it over and she was being (NICE for once can you believe it?)

"KIDS finish your breakfast we have to start cleaning the attic hurry up." she hollered from up stairs

"OK." they both said back to their mom

"Arthur are you going to like this new girl that's coming?" D.W. said with a bite of cereal in her mouth and then put her hand's up in the air and waved them

"Maybe I don't know I have to see but probably." they finished up and put their dishes in the sink and went to the attic to see what mom wanted them to do

"There you guys are well were about finished but I have things to do so you can finish up?" she asked getting off her knee's

"Sure what are you wanting us to do mom?" asked Arthur

"Well the floor is cleaned the cobweb's are gone...and all we need to do is clean the 2 window's. Put a door that dad got from a friend on... and then go shopping and that's it." she waited for a response

"OK we can do this come on D.W.!" they marched to clean the windows. Then marched to get their dad to put the door on and they helped carry the door and they put it on and were off to show their mom their WORK...

"GOOOOD job kids wonderful you guys did awesome... lets go eat lunch I'm starve how about you guys?" suddenly their stomaches rumbled

"I see that's a yes come on your father is on his way home from the PIZZA shack!" they all screamed cause they LOVE LOVE LOVE pizza they ate quickly cause their mom said they would go right after lunch but suddenly there was a phone call

"Hello... Oh h... uh.. hu yes ... ok... all... cal you back thank you..." got off the phone and and went to the kitchen

"Who was that..." said Arthur eating his pizza

"Well that was the foster care they have news..."

"Whats going on Honey..." said hoping every thing was ok

"They can't let Amy fly out on her own..."

"Why not." said D.W. worried

"Cause its exciting and kinda really bad..." she paused then started again.. "Amy is sick with the a fever and cold so were in charge of her now so we have to go get her.."

"But we are not ready.." Said Arthur worried

"Thats why I have to make a few calls and then I'll get back to you guys now you guys wait here and finish lunch..."

"I lost my stomach for pizza.." said Arthur going up in to the attic and sitting done..."\

**A few mins later**

"Arthur." said D.W. sitting done next to him

"What D.W..." not wanting his sister here but not going to bother

"I'm scared will Amy die.."

"No of course not its just she not... feeling well she will get better I promise its not like she ours were just helping her till she gets adopted.."

"Hey kids there you are.." said sitting done next to them

"Whats going to happen mom.."

"I asked Grandma Thora to take Kate and Pal for a while so that you guys and your dad can finish things and get thing ready.." she said smiling

"Will every thing be fine." Said D.W. a little scared tone

"Every thing will be fine Amy is just sick and the foster care is a little busy to be at the hospital.."

"Ok."

The Reed family dropped their mom off at the air port and waved good bye..

And then dropped Kate and Pal off at Grandma Thoras

And went to the furniture store...

"Daddy can we get this bed it has a bed with a slide under trudle..."

"Trundle D.W. and it comes with a board." said Arthur reading the tag

"That one sounds good and it is a used one and it looks nice." read the tag price it was half off and it was normally 400 but its asking for 195...

"Ok will get this one kids." the man wrote it done and then they got a matching dresser that was a good price and then they went to the other side of the store for some pillows and sheets

"Daddy lets get this its lite blue sheets and a white bed spread with blue flowers on top and pillow sheets and pillows... please I like them.." Said D.W.

"Honey their not for you their for Amy.."

"I know but they look nice.."

"Ok."

"Dad can we go get are one thing mom said we could get.." asked Arthur

"Yes." they walked over to the store section when Arthur wanted to do some thing nice for Amy and went to the girl section and looked and then went to his dad and said..

"Dad can we get some thing for Amy like this doll house and some stuff for her with some of the left over money..." he said looking at D.W.

"D.W. want to give your share of the money towards Amy's toys?" Arthur asked

"I have enough any way.. but I been wanting this doll... but ok..." she said putting the doll back and then went to the doll section

"Can I pick out it though please.."

"Yes go for it.." Said Arthur backing a way

D.W. picked out the doll house with white people and kitchen and bath room and baby room and kids room parents room and every thing that came with doll house some were separate but most was not...

"Wow hope we have enough.." said but in a whisper.. they went to the check out and were just finished when the manger came up and said...

"Sir you are winner you have reached with free check out.. and a half off on paint." was confused so the manger said we had a prize for the 111th person to check out today...

"Dad what did win?" Asked D.W.

"Every thing we check out today..."

"The bed the sheets the doll house stuff every thing?" said Arthur surprised

"Yes... and some paint but what are we going to paint?"

"We could paint the Attic!" Said Arthur hoping his dad would say yes.. And he did they wanted the sheets to match the paint so they got white paint for the trim and blue paint for the color.. And went home to paint with help of grandpa David and his friend coming over to help

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Amy's Past

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 5-Amy's the past **

It took the read family to paint Amy's room the rest of the day with white and lite blue paint... And to move all the furniture in to the room and set up her room.. and it looked marvelous afterwords!

"All done and it looks great.. were just missing curtains dad." Said Arthur looking at the bare windows

"No were not I asked your grandma to make some she will bring them over when she drops Kate and Pal off." he said patting Arthur on the shoulders

"Daddy help P...LEA...SE." said D.W. with a whole basket of toys in it and books

"What is this D.W.?" said taking the basket and putting it on the bed

"Toys and books and stuff from Emily..." she said out of breath

"Why is Emily giving us stuff?" Arthur said looking at the stuff

"Well the night she went with us to the restaurant she went home and her mom went through stuff and got some from friends and then she brought it over here to us!"

"Well that was nice alright kids lets go done for dinner and then Arthur you have to finish home work and get ready for school tomorrow now come on."

**3 Days Later**

The Reed family have not heard from their mother for 4 days and they were getting worried in till...

"Dad this meal is great!" said Arthur helping Kate eat her baby food

"Why thank you Arthur."

"Daddy when is mom coming home..."

"Now hon..." he was interrupted by the phone and he went to get it

"Who do you think it is D.W."

"I hope its mommy..." (Thats all she can say she could have said the president of the united SATES!) thought Arthur

"Pal whats the new girl's room look like?" Kate asked Pal from her highchair

"You enter the room there is 2 windows and one is by the railing and the other is by the book shelf and the bed is right after the book shelf and then the dresser is near the window near the railing that the stairs are up and there is a cheater chest with lots of toys in it and a bin with doll house stuff..."

"Theres a doll house now I would like to see that!" suddenly came back with a smile on his face

"Dad was that mom!" Arthur asked hopefully

"Yes that was and Amy is fine."

"Are they coming home!?"

"yes they are coming home tomorrow morning why your at school so you'll see them tomorrow!"

"Yes I can't wait!" Hollered D.W.

**We are now going in to the past of Amy's****...**

"Amy you ready for school?" Amy's mother asks her

"Yes mother I am!" she said getting on a sweater and getting her back pack

"Good I made your fav breakfast!"

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon?!" she said question like but new at the time it was a yes and raced down stairs and smiled

"YES!" she said and Amy saw that her mother was holding out a small box

"Is that for me?"

"Yes.. just a thing my mother gave me when I was 7 years old!" she said giving it to Amy

"What is it!"

"Why don't you open it!" Amy opened it and gasped

"It's your locket the one I said I liked!"

"I thought it might be time for you to have it.."

"Thanks mom!"

**We are now back it time but the day came to the hospital...**

"She's in here ..." a nurse says opening the door

"Thank You how is she doing?"

"She is a lot better maybe in a few days you can take her home!"

"Aw.. Thats wonderful thank you!" she says looking at her foster child that is sleeping

**A few hours later**

"Amy this is your foster care mother for now!" Said the Nurse

"Thanks Laura.. can I get a new coloring book please?" she asked sipping her juice

"Sure why not be right back... oh would you like some food ?"

"Yes that would be wonderful!"

"Ok be right back!"

"So... Amy.. you can call me Miss Jane!" she said going to sit beside her on the bed

"Ok.. I'm sorry.." she said fileting with her locket on her neck

"What are you sorry about?"

"Getting sick..."

"Getting sick was not your fault it just happens.." then Amy smiled and Miss Jane smiled too

"I don't know what to say but thank you..."

"Don't thank me... now I have a present for you..." she said giving her a bag

"Thank You... but what is it?"

"Open it .." she opened it and found a doll that looked liked a princess blond hair blue eyes red pinkish lips and a blue dress with a locket on her

"She looks kind of like me besides the hair... thank you!" she said taking the doll out and holding it...

"That's not all there are some more things in there.." she looked in it and found 4 dresses and hair stuff and 3 pairs of shoes

"Oh thank you..."

"Some of the stuff is from my daughter D.W. she's 5."

"What's she like?"

"Well she can be naughty but most of the time she's sweet and some times generous... but she has a good heart."

"Do you have any more children?"

"Yes.. 2 Arthur he's 8 and Kate she's a baby..."

"What's Arthur like..."

"Caring and nice.. "

"I.. I never had any siblings just me and my mom and dad but they.." she started to stumble in her words she was just about to cry before she found the words to say "died I miss.. them they were dear to me.."

"Every one in a family is dear.. Do you want to talk about the night of the accident?"

"How did you know it was in accident?"

"I have to know every thing..."

"Well I... don't feel like talking about but it may help so maybe I will..."

"Ok go on..." she said putting a hand on Amy

"I went to my grandma's cause mom and dad were wanting go on a date so I wanted to go to grandma's so they dropped me off..and me and grandma were having fun when we got the call at the front door... an..d.. th...e..y told us mom and dad died... after a few weeks grandma had a heart attack why I was at school and so when I cam..m home I found her d..ead.." then she started to cry real hard

"I'm sorry you had to go through this.."

"It's ok I'm glad I told some one about it.."

"Here's your food and coloring book..." said the nurse handing their things to them

"Thank You..." they both said

"Amy the doctor said you could leave in 2 days you have really improved..."

"Thank you..." said Miss Jane smiling

**We are going back in time now... **

"I really like the locket mom thanks!" Amy said touching the locket

"Did you put the pictures in yet?"

"Yes one of you and me and one I kept of you and grandma!"

"Aw.. that was nice you will have to show grandma when you go over tomorrow.."

"I'm going to grandma's?"

"Ya me and dad are going on a date!"

"Aw.. but ok that would be nice just me and her..."

"Want to help me to help me make cookies?"

"Sure." she said getting up and going into the kitchen

**We are now back to the ****present day...**

"Ready to go Amy?" said Miss Jane picking up two suit cases

"Yes I'm ready... can we do one thing before we leave my home town?"

"What would that be?" she said putting the suit cases back done

"Going to see my house one last time?"

"You still own it?"

"It's a farm it never goes it always stays in the family.. one of my mom's old friends is watching the house they are in old couple but they had a farm but they gave it to their son so in till I'm old enough they own it..."

"Where is it?"

"It's 15 mins a way from here..."

"I guess we have time come on the taxi is waiting..."

**We are now at Arthurs house...**

"Daddy can I play with Amy's doll house?" D.W. asked pleading on her knee's

"Yes but you have to clean it up nicely after words."

"Thanks daddy..."

"Dad Kate won't eat her food..." Arthur said rushing in to the living room where he was reading the news paper

"Arthur all finish that go get your back pack and get to school."

"Alright bye dad see you when I get done with school..."

"Don't forget Amy and your mother are on their way home!"

"Why would I forget that!" he said getting his backpack and leaving

"Now for Kate.. ah..."

**We are now at Amy's old house...**

"Thank You will just be a few minutes!" said Miss Jane getting out of the car

"Amy is that you?" said in old lady plucking peas in to a bowl

"Yes it's me!" Amy ran to the porch and sat by her and gave her a hug why Miss Jane walked slowly up to them

"Hi I'm !" she said giving her hand out for the lady to shake it and she took the hand but padded it instead of shaking it`

"Very nice to meet you are you her new..."

"She's my foster Mom for now but I call her Miss Jane!"

"Aw.. very well put dearie."

"I have 3 foster siblings!"

"You must be grateful for that!" she aid getting up and picking up the bowl

"Do you live by here?"

"No we were going to fly out but she wanted to see the house before we leave is that all right?"

"Of course its her house were just keeping it in shape.. My Husband is in the barn milking the cows why not you go say hello Amy then you can go see the house before you leave... you know the way..."

"Alright be right back!" she walked off and ran in to the barn

"Poor Amy has she moaned for her parents?"

"A few times but she seems to be alright."

"She was close to her mother and her father really close."

"She told me a little about them they seemed like the best parents a child could ever have!"

"Yes they were I was friends with them and me and my husband were there through good times and bad times."

"Is there any thing I should know?" she asked sitting done and the old lady sat done next to her

"The mother to Amy.. Sarah was her name she wanted children but it was not meant to be but then she had Amy that was her great treasure of all but then she wanted more children but she tried and tried no more and so it was hard for her to take in.. Sarah came from a big family and she wanted a big family so that's why so she was going to try to adopt but the night before they were in the car crash they finally got a call so they were celebrating they were going to tell Amy the week before the adoption was finished but it never happened..."

"I can understand that must have been hard and sad..."

"There is one thing you need to know... Sarah left some thing for Amy in her room I found it was meant to be her Birth Day present Sarah told me about it a week before she died..."

"What is it?"

"All have to show you... come inside.." they went inside and went to what look liked a child's room

"Is this Amy's room?"

"Yes." she said going in to the closet and came out with a medium box

"What's in it?"

"I can't open it there's a key that you have to open it with..."

"Wait is that a heart shape key lock?"

"Yes I believe so..."

"What you all talking about?"

"Nothing sweetie pie.." she said putting the box behind her back

"Can I take a few things Miss Jane?"

"Of course sweetie will be in the kitchen." they walk in to the kitchen

"The locket around her neck will open it..."

"Here take this with you her Birth Day is in 2 weeks..." she took her coat off and wrapped it around the box and went in the car put it in her suit case and put her coat back on by the time Amy came out with a 2 suit cases

"What are in the suit cases?"

"1 is full with the rest of my clothes and 2 is full with some stuff that I want to take..."

"Here let me help you.." she gets the heavy suit case and puts in the taxi

"Did you say your good bye's cause we have been her a full 20 minutes we have to go before we miss are flight.."

"Give me 2 minutes please.." she races back inside and goes to her mother's room and looks in it

"It's the same as I left the night before the accident..." she hears movement behind her and see's the old lady

"We use the guest room we thought it would be best."

"Thanks!" she hugs her and says good bye but before she leaves she looks one more time and then goes to her room grabs a stuff bear and a tiny bag next to it and goes to the taxi and sits done and waves good bye as they leave the dirt rode


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Amy

**(This is the author here to say that if you thought this good post a comment and give me ideas and if you think it need's work please PM me mean send me a message or comment and give ideas also thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 6- Welcome Amy**

**On the plane...**

"Miss Jane do you think my mom would mind me calling you mom and Dad?" Amy said playing with her doll

"No I don't think your mom and dad would mind..." she said going back to her book after a few minutes Amy says

"I want to call you and Mom and ... Dad..."

"If thats what you like I think that would be wonderful..." she said smiling at Amy

"I don't think Miss Jane suits you..."

"I don't think so either..." and they laughed but no to loud

"So mom how long till we land?"

"45minutes."

"OK."

"So what are you going to name your doll?"

"Sarah Maire after my Mom and Grandma!" Mom just smiled and she went back to her book till they landed

"Ready?" she said giving Amy her small bag

"YES..." she smiled and followed Mom they went to their luggage and found D.W. Kate and Dad... Dad went to Amy and kneeled and said...

"HI I'm..."

"Dad.." and she hugged him... D.W.'s mouth went opened wide and Kate and Mom went with a smile

"I'm Amy!" she said stepping back to get a look

"Well Amy you know me and..."

"Mom."

"Well this is D.W. and Kate..." Amy went to D.W. and gave her a hug and said...

"Thank You for the doll stuff that was very nice of you..."

"Your Welcome!" then she went to Kate and got some thing out of her pocket and it was a baby toy a rattle with A love sign on it

"Amy ready to go?" asked Mom

"Yes." she said taking control of Kate's stroller and they got their luggage and went home...

**A few minutes like 30...**

"Wow... this is your house?" Amy asked with a huge smile

"Yes it is and I can show you every thing even...how to trick Arthur!" D.W. said whispering the last part

"No thanks but you can show me every thing please." Amy said getting out of the car and going to the trunk

"Amy you and mom and D.W. and Kate go ahead and go inside and all get the luggage!" said Dad

"OK... thank you!" and they went inside

"Amy want to see your room?" D.W. asked hoping she would say yes

"Sure."

"D.W. why not you take Kate up for stairs and I will be right there I think Amy and I will goto her room!" Mom said handing Kate to D.W. and D.W. went up stairs

"She seems mad."

"She wanted to show you but I think she need's to go with Kate... Come on I will show you." and they went up stairs and went up a little more stairs and reached the room

"Wow I love it!" Amy said going over to the bed and plotting on it

"They painted it your favorite color!"

"How did they know my favorite color?"

"I don't know but I think it's wonderful!" she said going over to the book shelf and looking at the books and picked one out and gasped

"What is it?"

"Well this is my favorite book... Sandy Lane Stables The Midnight Horse!"

"Can you read that to me every day mom?" Amy asks going over there and sitting next to her

"Sure but not right now..." she said putting it back on the book shelf

"Ok." she said getting up and looking at the curtains

"Wow their gorgeous!" she said looking at the blue curtains with a white lace at the bottom

"Can you teach me how to sew?"

"Well I think I am not the best at it but Grandma Thora would be best..."

"I have a new Grandma to?"

"Well will see... oh look over there a doll house!"

"I always wanted a doll house... its already set up." Amy says question like

"I think I can guess who set it up."

"D.W.!" they both say laughing

"Here's your bags Amy." Dad says coming up and putting them on the bed

"Hey David how did you get doll house paint?"

"Well Arthur and D.W. gave up their rights for Amy to have toys and Arthur picked out doll house and D.W. picked every thing out. And when we checked out we won the prize every thing the bed dresser and doll house and free paint and... so Grandpa David came with a friend and we painted the room!"

"Wow you guys had in adventure!" Mom said hugging Amy

"You guys went to a lot of trouble for just me... Thank You!"

"Your Welcome Jane I will put Kate and D.W. done for their nap go ahead and help Amy unpack!"

"Ok David tell D.W. I will be done in a few minutes to say have a good nap!" and he went done stairs and Amy sat back done on the bed

"Some thing a matter Amy.." said Mom getting a suit case and opened it and saw few clothes

"Oh nothing..." she sighed

"I can tell there's some thing wrong what is it?" she said taking a dress and putting it in a drawer

"I don't get it you went a lot of trouble to get me and all of this it's nice but why would you do that?" she said standing up and going over to help

"We care about you we want you to have the best!"

"Wow I have never heard that since my mom and dad died."

"Well you have a foster mom and dad!" they said nothing for a few minutes why they packed till

"Hey Sweetie is this all the cloths you have?"

"Ya I grew my mom was going to make me some but you know."

"Ok well we can go clothes shopping tomorrow and then Monday you stat school so tomorrow after clothes shopping will go to the school... or we could go today will see."

"Ok." they finished packing and went to D.W.'s room to say have a good nap... and she was a sleep

"Oh well come on." they went done stairs to the kitchen and said..

"Will go to the school now the principle will be there."

"What time is it?"

"2:30." she pointed to a clock and then they got the car keys and went to the school

"Ready?"

"As all ever be?"

"Good answer come on!" they went in the school and went to the office and the principle came

"Hello you must be Amy.. Arthur has told me so much about you!"

"Wish I could say the same!"

"She is a smart student here are her records and grades!" he looked through and then said

"I think she will be in class

"Is it ok if she goes in after school to get some home work and stuff and go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not!" and he went back in to his office and then there was a bell for the last time of the day

"Alright lets go to the class room its right done the hall."

"Ok will I see Arthur?"

"Maybe.. you will be in his class!"

"Oh good!" they went to class room as they were passing Arthur and he said...

"Mom what are you doing here."

"Showing Amy her class room!"

"She's in MY CLASSS!"

"Yes I told you she's ahead!"

"Well can I come with you guys!"

"Amy?"

"Sure!"

"By the way I'm Arthur!"

"Hi!"

"Hey Arthur you coming?" called Buster

"Can't going with Amy and Mom call you later."

"Hi Amy!" Buster shouts and turns to Brain and talks

"Who's that?"

"Buster all introduce you later." they went in the class room and said he be glad to have Amy

"Amy here you can sit over here with Arthur tomorrow and Buster and Muffy!"

"Ok where's my school books and home work?" she asked eager

"Oh I'll be right back with them!" he left the room and Arthur took a new name tag out of a drawer and said..

"Write your name on here and decorate it!"

"Ok and she just finished taping it on her desk when came back

"Oh good Arthur gave you one... here's your books and Arthur will show you what were learning at home I have a meeting to get to." and she said ok and they went to the car

"Mom can we go to the store now to get new clothes?" Amy asked

"You call my MOM... MOM?"

"Yes is that ok?"

"Yes it's just a shock."

"Any way yes Amy we can go now!" and they went to the store and got 5 outfits and 2 shoes and went home

"Were back!" Mom shouted

"Mommy why did you leave I wanted to go with you!" D.W. said very mad and then ran up the stairs and slammed her door

"I'll go talk to her." Mom said but then Amy said..

"Let me." and she went up the stairs in to D.W.s room

"Go away."

"D.W. it's me Amy!" she said sweet like

"You ruined my life s,.in...ce you got here I th...oug...h it would be ni..c...e .you ...wo...uld want to play tricks on Arthur..." she said whimpering

"No that is not nice to do not at all it's very unlike me to do that!"

"You don't like playing tricks?"

"Well ya like some times but not mean one's some trick's hurt people's feelings."

"I don't care." she said stubbornly

"I like.. the doll house and the books and every thing thanks for getting them for me!" she said trying to get D.W. to talk to her

"You like the doll house!"

"Yes can you play with me I would like it if you would!"

"Ok."

"Are you still mad?"

"A little where did you go?"

"Went to school to get me signed up and I had to get clothes

"Sounds boring but next time I want to go!" they giggled and then they came done stairs and nothing was mentioned about D.W.'s out burst

**A little while later... Like 45 minute...**

"Dinner is great Dad!" Amy said

"Yes dinner is great." D.W. copied

"Arthur after dinner you will have to help me with home work I don't know hat sheet I am suppose to do."

"Ok but first I got to call Buster before and then all help you."

"Mommy why don't I have home work?" D.W. wailed

"Honey the time will come when you will say Mommy why do I have home work... Meaning you will just have to wait to say that 1 more year!" Arthur and Amy smiled

"I can't wait to get to spend time with Amy." said Kate from her highchair

"Me neither." Pal replied... Dinner was over before any one new it and it was D.W.'s bed time and she wanted Amy to read to her so they went to Amy's room to read the Sandy Lane Stable Book when Mom came up to read with them

"Alright Amy go ahead.."

"Chapter 1 Izzy... The horse cantered gracefully around the paddock in long easy strides..." they went to the end of the chapter

"Read more please!" D.W. asked

"Mom one more chapter..."

"Chapter 2 Kate... Come on Kate! Its ten to eight! Get out of bed!" they finished the chapter...

"I want to know what happens to Midnight will he be al right?"

"Tomorrow D.W. go to bed!" Amy urged her and she left

"Like it?" Mom asked

"Yes thanks for suggesting!" she went done the stairs and Arthur came up

"Ready?"

"As all ever be!" they got the assignments done and to Arthurs surprise he hardly had to help

"Thanks for helping!" she said as he walked done the stairs she put her school books on the floor when she realized one thing she had no back pack... she ran done stairs where Arthur was watch Bionic Bunny she would watch but she had to find mom and she did..

"What's a matter Amy?"

"I don't have a back pack!" she said worried

"D.W. has one she got from Arthur's friend Francine she dose not want to use it it's blue... with flowers on it come on its in the up stairs closet..." they went up stairs and got it and to Amy's surprise she liked it


End file.
